Kunimistu and Raven: Some Things You Can't Rewind
by FNAFFRENZYCAT
Summary: Kunimistu and her brother Raven tells a story of how they became the greatest ninjas they are now and forever will be. They explain the hardships they had to face, and will be pulled into more of them in the future. Love and betrayal are very strong words... GIFTFIC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the story I've been thinking about! Special shout out to my friend jojoDo for the inspiration! He's a great person!**

 **I made Raven Kuni's brother in this story, I hope this doesn't complicate things for you! ;-)**

 **Alright! XD**

 **Chapter 1: Two Ninjas' Past**

 **:::000:::**

 _Hello everyone, my name is Kunimistu. Or 'Kuni' for short. In this story, you'll know how my brother Raven and I became the best ninja bad asses we are today. ~Kuni_

 _~::::~_

A long time ago, in a small village named 'Marisoki,' there was a tiny girl named Kuni with red hair in two back ponytails. She loved daggers with all her heart. She'd often play ninja with her older brother Raven. Kuni always wanted to become a ninja like the Manji Clan. She and Raven their parents Ryuuji and Taiga for enrollment in Ninja training. They were very cool parents, so they said 'Yes!' The siblings were super excited; after all, if they were worthy, they could actually join the Manji!

In training, Kuni and Raven were the top students. They were participating in advanced classes before they could truly earn their black belts. Everything was perfect for everyone in Marisoki village, until…it happened.

When the two siblings were 10 and 13, (Kuni and Raven, respectively) their lives changed forever.

One day after training, a young Kuni wanted her brother to get her some ice-cream. "Raven! Look over there! ICE-CREAM! Get me one!" Kuni playfully demanded. The said brother rolled his eyes. "Oh fine! You're lucky I want some too!" As Raven went to go get the ice-cream, none of the villagers noticed a giant gray monster with snakes on its right arm. To put it simply, it was Ogre. He roared loudly, catching the attention of many villagers. They either screamed in fear or ran for their lives. The monster started to burn down the village with its mouth of fire. Seeing the situation, Raven dropped the ice-cream and rushed to Kuni's side. Wanting to save the breaking village from further destruction, Kuni and raven took out their daggers. They threw it at Ogre at the same time. The creature reflected the attack, pushing the weapons back at them. The speed that it was coming towards them was accelerating. They tried to duck, but they misjudged timing. All in one flash, Kuni's daggers cut her down her face on either sides of her creamy face. It created two red huge lines on her young face. Raven, on the other hand, his daggers cut him crisscross. From his eye brow sideways to his cheek; they both fell down. **(A/N: I guess you can say** _ **X marks the spot!**_ **Hehehe…no?)** The brother and sister held their faces in agony. But they didn't have time to quiver in pain; they had to get the hell out! Especially since they had to go find their parents! Raven stood up with struggle. He grabbed Kuni and both of their daggers and ran as fast as he could. With blood dripping down both of their faces, they eventually found their house. It was still in good condition while the others around them were burned down. "MOM! DAD!" Kuni and raven yelled in unison. Soon after, their parents rushed out of the house with opened arms. As the kids progressed towards them, the house was suddenly engulfed in flames. Not a minute later, so were their parents. The siblings couldn't do anything but watch in shock while their parents' dying screams echoed in their ears. After that, Ogre flew away, leaving the young ninjas in training to drop to their knees, bursting to tears and wailing for help.

Luckily, they heard horses running to their direction. The people on the horses were members of the Manji Clan. The current leader's gaze fell upon the burned bodies, the ash houses, and the tear-streamed bloody faces of the two kids before him. "Come children, we have to get you out of here!" The kids couldn't decline, otherwise they would be all alone, and forgotten. Raven abruptly grabbed Kuni and put her on the horse, behind the leader. One of the members of the Manji Clan helped Raven up to get on his horse saddle. "Yah!" The leader yelled, and off the clan goes to their secret location of their hideout. Kuni's view of the burned village proceeds to get smaller, and smaller, as the siblings are rode off into the night.

/~~~~/

 _I know it's pretty cliché, but it was a sad and important memory. We pulled through, and they became a family to us. It wasn't really easy though; there were more of the Manji than we thought! 20 members in Marisoki, 150 members in Manji Village! So, not all of them would look at us and call us allies at first sight. We had to gain their trust. ~Raven_

 _~::::~_

Kuni eventually fell asleep while the Clan was carrying her and Raven away. Both their hurt and was covered in dry blood. Raven had to stay up to make sure Kuni was alright. But he as well, felt pretty sleepy. With the cool wind blowing his face, he was out like a light, resting his head on the back of the horse rider.

Raven woke up next to a sleeping Kuni. After sitting up, he took note that they were on a large futon. In arm's length, there were 2 bowls of rice and chicken. Next to that are 2 sets of chopsticks and 2 glasses of apple juice. Food now set for them, Raven shook Kuni awake from her slumber. She instantly jolted up for the first time in forever. Normally, she would take eternity to wake up, but with the situation they are in, she is more alert than anything. Raven gave Kuni her food and they began to eat; they thought it was delicious. No words were shared between them. After a long moment of dining, a shadow before them.

" _ **Hello, my name is Master Tonoji Ryuzaki. I am the leader of the Manji Clan and will be your proud master."**_

 **~:000:~**

 **A/N: YAAAAAAAY! Alrighty! Chapter 1! I hope you like this so far! ^_^**

 **I hope you like this, jojoDo! ;-)**

 **This chapter is basically 1k words, just to let you know for whatever reason…**

 **I updated 2 days in a row! Plus, this story! Yay me! XD**

 **LOVE TO ALL!**

 **~Cat OUT!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whaddup everybody! My update flow has been disturbed due to hard asses. And more hard asses….Let's carry on! ^_^**

 **Chapter 2: Adjustments!~**

 **:::000:::**

 _It was pretty surprising. It was like a dream come true, but under bad circumstances… ~Raven_

 _:::000:::_

After a long of silence from the non-responding kids, Raven had the guts to speak up. A bit.

"M-m-aster?! You're going to train us?" Raven hated the way he stuttered. He wanted to make a good first impression. "Yes, your new master. You may call me Master Ryuzaki."

Kuni examined her new senpai. He was clothed in a black knight-like armor, with green outlining and two katanas in his side sword holders. He also wore a ghost like mask, with red eyes, which did an excellent job frightening the two ninjas in training. "Um, thank you for rescuing us, sensei." Kuni squeaked shakily. She and Raven were truly grateful, but Master Ryuzaki's appearance was…disturbing.

"You're welcome, my new pupils. You two impressed me. Very much in fact." He said. When the two apprentices' faces transformed into confusion, the master carried on his explanation. "You two tried to battle Ogre to protect Marisoki Village. As young ninjas, that was very courageous."

Kuni blushed while Raven tried to hold back a proud smirk. Even with their depressing loss, they believe that their parents would be extremely proud of them right now. But, they have to move on. This is the beginning, only the beginning. "Thanks again Master." The velvet haired girl smiled nervously. The Master responded with a gentle nod of the head. "Well, you will need to be acquainted in your respective rooms. My son will guide you there. Once you are settled and you get over the fear of my appearance, please feel free to ask any questions or concerns. Good night." As soon as he finished his sentence, he turned to walk away. He forgot to say something else, but he waved it off knowing that Kuni and Raven will soon find out.

After Master Ryuzaki took his leave, a miniature version of him approached them. He basically looks the same as his father but with red armor and yellow outlining, but instead, with green eyes. He studied the siblings, but took a longer time gazing at Kuni. She sensed hard eyes on her and she felt uncomfortable. She blushed and cleared her throat, breaking the swordsman's trance. Raven stood up and greeted their escort. Out of respect, the scarlet head imitated her brother.

"Hello, new members. I will acquaint you in your rooms, and will be a substitute senpai for my father. He forgot to mention that, didn't he?" The Manji leader's son spoken. The siblings nodded their heads. He sighed. "Figures. Well, let's go. You will need plenty of sleep." He beckoned.

Up a flight of wooden stairs, a turn down the right corridor, 3 doors left of the women's/girl's washroom is the girl's dormitory. This is where Kuni will live and sleep. While all the other Manji girls slept together in bunk beds, Kuni has been given a special room for herself. If the other girls were up, they would be jealous.

Kuni looked inside of her room. It was plain and simple. Wooden walls. A nightstand. A shaded lamp. One twin sized bed. A window. Kuni turned around and faced the two boys. She kissed her brother on the cheek and hugged him. "Goodnight, Raven." She whispered. Then, she turned to the unidentified swordsman. Kuni bowed to him and nodded her thanks. He emulated her and turned to walk away with Raven. As they were walking away, she wanted to match a face with a name. She hesitated, but curiosity got the best of her. "Wait!" She hollered. She cursed herself for being so loud. She played around with one of her velvet strands. Raven and their ghost like escort patiently waited for her to speak. "Um, is it alright if I ask for your name?" She said in a low voice, but loud enough for both to hear. Raven also wondered the same thing, so he crossed his arms and looked to their substitute sensei for an answer. Moments past, and he finally broke the ice.

"Yoshimistu. My name is Yoshimistu."

:::000:::

 _He was most mysterious boy, besides Raven, I've ever met in my life. ~Kuni_

 _:::000:::_

On the way to Raven's room, which is on the other side of the dormitories, contrasting to the girl's, Raven wanted more information on Yoshimistu. His sister had the guts to ask, so why not? "How old are you?"

Way to go, Raven. A stalker question.

Fortunately, Yoshimistu didn't find anything wrong in the question and responded with nonchalance. "13, the same age as you, Raven." Raven stopped in his tracks, which alerted his escort. Raven and Kuni didn't tell him their names, or their ages…

"How do you know that?" Raven once again interrogated. Yoshimistu let out a quiet chuckle. "My father knows quite plenty about you and Kunimistu. He knows that you two wanted to be in the Manji Clan when you're finished with your 'training' in Marisoki and much more. He told me about you guys. How did he get this info? He has his _ways_. Is he a stalker? I hope not." He chuckled again and continued his pacing towards Raven's reserved room. The ninja tilted his head in confusion and followed Yoshimistu.

Now at their destination, the room revealed to look exactly like Kuni's. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Raven turned his head to his shoulder, not completely peering towards the Manji warrior. "No offense, but do _all_ rooms resembles each other?" Yoshimistu sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Raven assured. Yoshimistu nodded his head. They bowed respectfully towards each other. Raven extended his head for a formal handshake. The substitute gladly returned the favor and smiled beneath his ghost mask. "Have a good night, sub sensei." Raven smirked.

"Likewise, Raven."

:::000:::

Kuni decided that it would be a great idea to take a bath. She opened up her door an iota to take a peak if anyone is outside the hallway.

 _Good, all clear…_

She proceeded to open the door enough the size to squeeze her tiny body through. There was also access difficulty due to the _creaks_ in the doorway, which infuriated her.

"Oh, _come on!"_ She gritted her teeth and tried her very best to be silent. The little ninja thought it would be a successful idea to push open the wooden door in a rapid motion. To her content, it worked out; all she heard was a gust of wind while unlatching the barrier to the hallway. The velvet head flashed white teeth in satisfaction and found the evident bathroom. As soon as she slipped in, she spotted various colored towels in the cabinet up against the wall. She happily rummaged through the cloths (but careful enough not to make it sloppy) for her favorite color, purple.

Now equipped with her new towel, the dagger lover traveled deeper into the lavatory. It had multiple sinks, tubs, showers, toilets, mirrors, and a section for bathing products; it was also a barren plain white color. It was big, and it had stalls for the toilets and showers, much to Kuni's relief. She found no one in her view, so she began to remove her clothes. Putting it in a subtle corner, she wrapped her towel around her body and grabbed shampoo, conditioner, a soap bar, and comb, and a washing rag.

Then, she hopped into the shower. Planting her feet on the cool tiled floor, the girl washed the day away.

:::000:::

Raven was recalling the events of today. It's purely unimaginable. Unexplainable. Stressful. It almost made him want to throw up. But, he restraint the bile burning in his throat. The male ninja thought about his sister. He has a bigger responsibility. As an older brother, Raven had to protect her at all costs.

Here he was, in his reticent room, in the Manji Clan. Thinking about it, he had mixed emotions. _Is Kuni doing okay?_ Worrying wouldn't do you any good, Raven.

He exhaled. "I guess a shower would take my mind off of things, I hope."

:::000:::

When the sun's rays smacked Raven awake, his ears picked up the sound of a large number of footsteps in the hallway. There were whispers, chats, and laughter passing by outside his room. This bewildered the teen, hence he believed that the Manji were **unconditionally** stern warriors. With this and Yoshimistu's polite behavior, he stands corrected, maybe…

Oblivious to Raven, a certain substitute coach was standing right beside him. He was assigned by his father to wake the siblings. "Glad to see that you're up, Raven. Good morning." A voice startled Raven. He almost sustained a whiplash and was greatly alarmed, but he tried to keep a steady composure as he turns to Yoshimistu.

"Good morning, sub sensei." Raven stepped out of his bed and bowed to him. Yoshimistu stared down at Raven and laughed heartily. "You know, you and Kunimistu are my _sub_ apprentices; there is no need for immoderate formalities. Plus, I feel old when you do that. I'm the same age as you, correct?" Raven stood back up. "Well yeah. I guess you're right."

Yoshimistu nodded his head. "Well, it's time for breakfast, then training. Get ready and I will meet you downstairs in the dining room. I am going to wake your sister up now." Raven shot Yoshimistu an uneasy look. "Um, that's not a very good idea. She can be cranky, even violent when she wakes up. All I say is: good luck."

"Okay…I'll do my best then."

:::000:::

A snoring Kuni fell asleep with only her towel solely covering her body. Last night, unlike Raven, she was too tired to interchange her clothes. So, then next thing she knew, she crashed on her bed and sleep invade her.

Yoshimistu silently entered her room. He approached her bed and his eyes scanned her. He took note that her velvet hair was stringy with a stunning wave in the sunlight; she only had a towel, which made the little swordsman blush below his mask. He gently cleared his throat as he gazed upon her angelic face. Even with the huge red marks, nothing can exclude her intense beauty.

Kuni felt someone stare at her for the second time. She tried to ignore it and prolong her sleep, but it continuously bothered her. But when she felt someone's hand caress her face, her eyes jolted open and caught that person red-handed. She gasped and moved to the opposite side of the bed in a flash. Kuni frantically made sure her towel was properly covering her body.

Master Ryuzaki's speechless son froze in place and an awkward aura filled the room. He slowly, but surely, regained his posture. "Uh, g-good morning. I w-was sent here to a-awaken you. S-s-sorry if I scared you. B-breakfast is ready. Get ready and meet y-your brother and I when you're d-done." Yoshimistu horribly stuttered and rushed out the room.

Kuni finally felt like she could breathe when her sub mentor exited her room. Her face flushed a pretty pink and her stomach turned into knots. The little ninja ran her fingers over the spot where he caressed her. _What was he doing?_ She sighed and recollected herself. She then grabbed her clothes and prepared for the tense atmosphere between her and Yoshimistu.

:::000:::

"Are you alright, Yoshimistu? You look like you seen a ghost." Raven pointed out. The warrior tried his best to remain calm. He is worried about Kuni's impression on him after what he did. He doesn't want a girl to think he's some sort of sicko pervert.

"I'm fine, Raven. Thanks for asking." The two resumed their walk towards the dining room. One the way there, a several members greeted Yoshimistu with content, and gave Raven a baffled look. Or, murmured an inaudible "Hello."

Now in the dining room, Yoshimistu and Raven bowed to Master Ryuzaki. The master mimicked his son and pupil. After looking over and around the two friends, he detected the absence of a person. "Where's Kunimistu?"

Yoshimistu paled and Raven appeared calm. "She's getting dressed. I'm sure she will be present in 2 minutes or so." Raven answered. The teen beside him subtly relaxed.

"Alright. Take a seat, please. I am going to introduce you to the rest of the Clan." Raven genuinely smiled. "Thank you, Master Ryuzaki."

A wondering Kuni finally stumbled into the dining room. All eyes fell on her, and she was passive because of a delicious scent. She sniffed the mouth-watering aroma are eggs, bacon, toast, porridge, grits, sausage, and other yummy foods. Kuni made her way towards her brother, who was waving at her. She sat next to her brother, who was on her right, and Yoshimistu, who was on her left. She felt a large mass of embarrassment bordering him. But luckily, a breakfast plate entered her eyes sight. She wasted no time digging her fork into the bacon and devouring every last delightful piece. Her new contented vibe brought a smile on to her brother's face. He dug into his own plate and also tasted the bacon. He nodded his head and persistently made satisfactory muffled noises from his throat. He turned to Kuni and she nodded as well.

The whole dining room ate in harmony. For people who wake up at 5:00 in the morning, they're pretty animated.

Master Ryuzaki wiped his mouth with a napkin and caught the attention of everyone in the dining room. "Everyone, it is to my esteemed honor to introduce you to two new Manji members of our family: Raven and Kunimistu!"

Everyone in the room seemed to inspect the siblings as if they're ancient artifacts. It was completely silent. But suddenly, a feminine voice at the end of the table commented that Kuni's cute, which made her burn up in the face. "Thanks." Kuni shyly responded.

"Well, since they are new, treat them with respect. They were brought here by unfortunate state of affairs. When you are done, digest, and prepare for another day of training!"

 _ **Hai!**_

 _ **~~000~~**_

 **A/N: FINALLY! I'm done! I started this chapter last week but some asshole *cough cough* my parent *cough cough* made up any excuse in the damn book not to let me finish!**

 **Well, it's hear now, Thank God! XD**

 **Hi jojoDo! Hello RedVelvet80! (I mentioned part of your name a few times in this chapter! ^_^)**

 **Next Update: Weird Tekken Adventures! ^_^**

 **~LOVE TO ALL!~**

 **~CAT OUT!~ Nya!~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Moshimoshi nakamas! Gomen for the stupid delay! Welcome back to another chapter! Love you guys for the support of all my stories! Just putting that out there! ^_^**

 **Yosh! Let's get started! Nya!~**

 **Chapter 3: Training Day 1!~**

 _The training wasn't_ _ **that**_ _hard, but it took time to master our moves. It sure as hell payed off! ~Raven_

 _Everyone was one huge family to my content! The Manji is better than I dreamed! ~Kuni_

 _:::000:::_

Approximately 30 minutes after breakfast, the clan was aligned in vertical rows. They were classified by age with individual mats underneath their kneeling legs. All eyes were on Master Ryuzaki, waiting for instructions. The usual daily routine.

He cleared his throat. "Alright pupils, you know what to do. Well, for the little ones, I will take you to the obstacle course to boost your stamina. You youngsters will be escorted shortly." The leader strolled in horizontal lines. As soon as he heard the high-pitched agreeing squeals from the addressed students, he nodded.

"And as for our dear newcomers," He started off. Kuni and Raven felt their hearts skip a beat. "You will also join the children so you two can start of from there. Understand?"

The red head felt a peeving burning sensation on her cheeks. "Yes Master Ryuzaki."

"I understand, Master Ryuzaki." If Raven didn't know any better, he would've crossed his arms and pouted like a toddler. He felt female eyes and subtle smirks lingering on him. A light pink shade radiates his face as he tries to ignore them.

"Children, Raven and Kunimistu, please line up behind me." The said kids (and teenager) scurried over towards the master and followed him out of the room. But just as they were to take their leave, Master beckoned his son over to have a word with him.

All Raven could make out from their conversation was: "Come…"

"…..they wouldn't need supervision."

"…sub sensei.."

"Ok….what they are made of."

"…Ku….aven"

Raven could infer that Master Ryuzaki wants Yoshimistu to see how they perform on the obstacle course. We'll see how the siblings will do…

:::000:::

Kuni and Raven scanned the complicated obstacle course as if it were candy. On the other hand, the juniors were nervous by the complex contraption.

"Ready….Set…START!" He dismissed. The certain little ninjas scrammed to the first portion of the course—rock climbing, while the rest stayed behind out of fear. The wall was crooked and 25.4 feet high, but it was nothing challenging for the two. They high-fived as they reached to the top of the wall and ran to the next course. The next part was rope swinging. Boy, do they **love** rope swinging. Having lots of experience and fun in the jungle, (and watching the movie _Tarzan_ ) their eyes twinkled as they effortlessly swung across the room. Raven was enjoying himself so much that he tried imitating Tarzan's yell/roar, causing Kuni and the kids to giggle. Even Master and Yoshimistu had a fair share in the mirth.

Kuni and Raven landed gracefully on their feet to confront their awaiting target. Meanwhile, Master was examining the pupils with satisfaction. He was truly impressed, well not even 'impressed' could describe it. He was fascinated. Not much of the clan had such a smooth time with this obstacle course. And it's so easy too…

"They're great, don't you think, son?" Master nudged. "Yes, they are. They're wonderful." To be honest, Yoshimistu was mostly focused on Kuni. He was watching Raven's performance too, but she caught his eye more.

The sibling's next target was a bit more dangerous. After climbing up a very long flight of stairs, there were 3 wrecking balls; 2 swinging from the left and 1 swinging from the right. They were swinging rapidly too. If one of those hit you, you'll be knocked off and suffer a fall 30 feet to the ground. The ninjas glanced at each other and nodded. While Raven was taking the first step, the ball would've took him out if he didn't moved back in the nick of time. They both noticed the balls were rocking faster and faster and faster each second.

"What the hell?!" Raven seethed.

The master subtly hid the remote control…

Kuni sucked her teeth and slightly whined. Deciding to wait for the precise moment, she examined the balls' movement.

 _Wait for it….NOW!_

She clutched her brother's shoulder and hauled them both in between the first and second ball. The red head sighed in relief knowing that they weren't dead. On the other hand, Raven praised her for her quick thinking skills. The juniors watched in awe and cheered them on.

Then, the two viewed the last ball. It's was quicker than the other two, which caused a problem.

Without thinking, he leaped to the other side of the third ball, finishing the challenge. He just needed Kuni to move along.

She hesitated. Her mind started to cloud up with thoughts of doubt. Her knees felt like jelly. Shivers crept up her back. Inside her belly felt like it was turned upside down.

"Kuni!"

She looked up to her brother.

"You can do this! I know you can!" He shouted. His eyes were full of hope and belief.

Now with a little motivation easing her worries, she unconsciously took a step forward. Oh no! What was she doing? Kuni could get hit—

 _ **BOW!**_

Her left shoulder took the blow. She screamed in intense pain and fell off the platform. But luckily, she used her better arm to hold on for her dear life to the edge. She desperately wanted to grip her bruised shoulder. Her eyes pricked with tears.

The kids, Master Ryuzaki and Yoshimistu fretted for her. "KUNIMISTSU!" He yelled. His father checked the remote. It was blinking red. On the top, it read: **MALFUNCTION.**

He cursed under his breath before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

Raven pushed the dangers off to the side and kneeled to help his little sister up. But he was too late.

The ball came down and swung in the direction of Raven's behind.

 _ **POW!**_

His buttocks took the blow. Taking Kuni with him, they fell off the platform. The little ninjas flopped to the floor like pancakes. Even worse, Kuni landed on her injured shoulder and Raven on his already bone-broken booty.

More pain was inflicted by the impact. Raven and Kuni screamed in agony as if there was no tomorrow. Their tears wouldn't stop and couldn't help but let out a few sobs.

Master and Yoshimistu rushed to their sides. Master turned his head to the little ones watching the incident unfold in front of their innocent eyes. "Young ones! Alert the medics and please leave!" The children gave worried looks to the siblings and sped walked out the room. The room was silent with the exception of distant yells for help in the hallways.

"Son, I'll take Raven. Gently lift Kunimistu so we can get them to the infirmary." Master commanded as he carefully maneuvered the defenseless Raven into his armor-clad arms. "I'm so sorry, pupils." He whispered.

With Kuni in his own arms, Yoshimistu lowered his head to examine her. Poor thing.

Her face was red and tear covered, her eyes were shut tightly as her teeth clenched at the ache of her injury. Her right hand was over her left shoulder. The little swordsman could sense the feeling of discomfort and shame radiating off her.

"Hurry, Yoshimistu!" His father called. He snapped out of daydream land and followed his father into the infirmary.

:::000:::

 _I remember that day….it was horrible for me and my ass….my poor ass….my beautiful poor ass…. ~Raven_

 _:::000:::_

Raven and Kuni were resting on white beds. Kuni was sleeping straight while Raven was sleeping on his stomach. The nurse gathered her equipment before bowing respectively and leaving.

"Please watch them for me son, I need to check on the younger students and the rest." Master said. Yoshimistu nodded and continued to stare at the students. His father walked out of the clinic and closed the sliding door.

Yoshimistu sighed and leaned back into his chair. He peeped at the siblings one more time before drifting into sleep himself.

About two or three hours later, Kuni rolled in her sleep and jolted awake by the strain in her shoulder. She noticed the cast on her arm and surveyed the room. On her left was her drooling brother who had bandages on his butt, and her right was Yoshimistu. Her eyes caught the slow, steady, rise and fall of his chest. He was also a little slumped.

 _Is he sleeping?_

The answer is most likely yes. She gazed at his mask. His mask.

 _His mask._

 _His mask._

 _His mask._

 _His mask._

 _His mask._

 _His mask._

 _Go for it._

 **No, you can't. It's disrespectful.**

 _Hello?! Ever heard of Y.O.L.O.?!_

 **You don't even know what will happen if you get caught**.

Just _test if he's really asleep. If he is, rip it off! If he's not, rip it off anyway! Be a rebel!_

 **NO!**

 _YES!_

 **NO!**

 _YES!_

 **NO!**

 _YES!_

 **NO!**

 _YES!_

 **NO!**

 _YES!_

 **NO!**

 _YEEEEEES! DO IT!_

After a long argument between her good and bad consciences, her curiosity grew bigger; therefore, taking the bad side.

The red head climbed slowly out of the bed, keeping an eye on the mysterious sleeping boy. She tiptoed towards his chair and gradually bended down a little so she was face to face. Hesitantly, she waved a shaking hand in his face. He provided no reaction, to her satisfaction.

Kuni took a deep breath and reached for his mask. The closer she got, the weaker her body felt. A trembling hand clamped the bottom of Yoshimistu's mask.

 _Here goes nothing..._

The mask was raised a little above the chin. But before anything else could be revealed, a firm hand grabbed hers, making Kuni's heart stop.

There was a very intense atmosphere in the room; more than their previous little situation in her room.

Kuni paled.

She was going to die today, and she knew it.

 _Don't worry, you're still a rebel!~_

 _~~~000~~~_

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! (For those who celebrate it)**

 **Alrighty! Chapter 3! ^_^**

 **It's shorter than the last one because I wanted to get this out today! I hope it will be to your satisfaction! XD**

 **What are you thankful for? I'm thankful for all of you! LOVE!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **~~LOVE TO ALL!~~**

 **~~~Cat OUT!~~~ Nya!~**

 **P.S. Nalu forever! (People who know** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **will get this!) ^_^**


End file.
